User blog:Kiaa ♥'s u!/HuH?
I Just like making faces with my key board! :-.) Cindy Crawford %-~ Picasso 3:*> Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer 8(:-) Mickey Mouse :-----} Pinocchio @@@@8^) Marge Simpsom =(_8^(1) Homer Simpson 38^) Bart Simpson #:- * Maggie =|:-)= Uncle Sam/Abe Lincoln 7 :-) Fred Flintstone 5:-J Elvis (*O*) Baby Spice ##O## Scary Spice (*O Sporty Spice (((O))) Ginger Spice (O) Posh Spice * <:^) Santa Claus HAPPY, SMILING, LAUGHING :-) smiling; agreeing :-D laughing |-) hee hee |-D ho ho :-> hey hey ;-) so happy, I'm crying :'-) crying with joy \~/ full glass; my glass is full TEASING, MISCHIEVOUS ;-) winking ; just kidding '-) winking; just kidding ;-> devilish wink :*) clowning :-T keeping a straight face AFFIRMING, SUPPORTING :^D "Great! I like it!" 8- ] "Wow, maaan" :-o "Wow!" ^5 high five ^ thumbs up :] UNHAPPY, SAD :-( frowning; boo hoo :( sad :-< really sad :-c really unhappy :-C really bummed &-| tearful :' crying :'-( crying and really sad :-| grim :[ really down :-[ pouting \_/ "my glass is empty" $-) ...yuppie smiley %-) ...user has been staring at a green screen for 15 hours straight %-6 ...user is braindead &-l ...that made me cry '-) ...winking smiley (-: ...left hand smiley (8-o ...it's mr. bill! (:-( ...the saddest smiley ...unsmiley frowning ...very unhappy smiley (:-) ...smiley big face (:I ...egghead (...robocop )8-) ...scuba smiley big-face ):-( ...nordic smiley ...unsmiley big-face ):-) ...impish smiley ...smiley big-face *:o) ...and bozo the clown! *<:-) ...user is wearing a santa claus hat +-( ...smiley, shot between the eyes +-:-) ...user is the pope or holds some other religious office +:-) ...priest smiley ,-) ...winking happy smiley ,-} ...wry and winking smiley ,:-) ...user shaved one of his eyebrows off this morning -:-( ...(real punk rockers don't smile) -:-) ...user is a punk rocker ..-) ...user only has one eye ..- ...one-eyed smilely 0-) ...smiley cyclops (scuba diver?) 3:[ ...mean pet smiley ...pit bull smiley 3:] ...lucy my pet dog smiley ...pet smiley 3:o[ ...net.pets 8 ...infinity 8 :-) ...user is a wizard 8 :-I ...net.unix-wizards 8(:-) ...mickey mouse 8-# ...dead smiley ...death 8-) ...glasses ...smiley swimmer ...smiley with big eyes...perhaps wearing contact lenses... 8-O ...omigod 8-| ...suspense 8:-) ...glasses on forehead ...little girl smiley 8<:-) ...smiley is a wizard : = ...beaver smiley :#) ...drunk smiley :'-( ...user is crying :'-) ...user is so happy, s/he is crying :( ...sad ...sad-turtle smiley :) ...happy ...midget smiley :* @(^_^)@ monkey x_x dead face =_= don't care guy ::) happy alien ^__^ big mouth :-0 shocked : _ ) happy deformed nose :_( sad deformed nose @@@@ :^) marge simpson =^_^= cat face o.0 shocked guy q(=_=)p guy with headphones on ::( sad alien guy o_O oh no you didnt face :=( double nose sad guy -_- :=) double nose happy guy @:7) afro guy ^_^ ;) :) :D :>) :^) :^D :7) :} :] ") ;} ;] ;D ;>) ;^) =D =} =] =) =^0 =^) =D =^D =^] :P ;P :p ;p :^0 :^* XD Xp XP xP xD X] X0 (XX) "D =P ;3 :3 =3 >:( >=( >:) =$ :$ ;F :F D: D= :'( ='( D': D'= 0.0 (:D :S =S ;( :( =( X( "( ;[ :[ =[ X[ "[ ☉_☉ ⊙▃⊙ ☺ ⊙△⊙ 凸(0_o)凸 ⊙０⊙ ⊙︿⊙　 ｡◕‿◕｡ O:) :-D :-X :-C *:o) :-)' }:> :-7 :-> :-9 :-# :-{ @}-;-'- :< :O 8-) :-) :> :-| :-& :-\ :-* !.! O:) :D :-D :] :-X :-C : ] >:] >:} :} :) :( =-) =-} =-] =} =] 0.0 ^_^ :S :D XD DX X} X] =v) :P :o :O D:< :L =^..^= *:o) :'( :-)' }:> :-7 :-> :* :-9 :-# :-{ @}-;-'-- :( :< :O :) 8-) :-) :> :-| :p :-& :-\ ;) :-* :) :D ;) :P :( :$ D: :'( >:) >:( :3 :\ :F Category:Blog posts